


Bane of Anguish

by NeedlesslyComplicated



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cullen's are wolves, F/M, Forks High School, Forks WA, Gen, Harry is Teddy's Brother, Harry is a great Godfather, Harry is mature, Harry/Fred (past), Harry/Seth present/future, M/M, Move to America, Remus adopts Harry, Remus/Tonks (past), Seth is a vampire, United States, Vampires, Werewolves, after the Final Battle, character death (mentions), harry is 18, no sparkly vampires, shape-shifters, they're a family!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedlesslyComplicated/pseuds/NeedlesslyComplicated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has moved in with Remus following the Final Battle. Both have suffered great losses and need to move on with their lives. Pulling out of their funk, two men and a baby move overseas to start again. Harry and his pseudo-godfather get a new chance at life, and maybe romance? A new take on Forks, Washington. Prev mentions of slash and character death (mentions), family bonding. Will eventually be Harry/Seth</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Bane of Anguish  
Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it. It belongs to J.K. Rowling and WB, etc. 

ooo

 

The battle was done, over. The pain was still fresh on his mind, a bleeding wound that would never be healed. At least to Remus, that was how it felt. 

It had been months since the Final Battle and he was still suffering from night-terrors and haunting memories. Losing his wife was a blow that he felt he would never recover from. Even worse, he had an infant son who still depended on him, needed him for everything. He was reminded of how he walked out on Tonks when she had told him of her pregnancy, and again, close to the birth of his son. Thank God for Harry, who helped him come to terms with everything, time and time again. 

It wasn’t fair. He should be the adult. He should be the one dead, not his wife. It just wasn’t fair! 

He heard screaming coming from the cot in the nursery and got up to tend to his child. Teddy still needed him and he wasn’t about to cause the small child any more pain in his life. When he reached the open doorway, he saw Teddy being rocked in Harry’s arms, who was cooing softly to the whimpering child. 

“Was he wet?” Remus whispered to Harry. “No,” he replied, “He was hungry. I’m heating up a bottle now. Do you want to give it to him?” Rather than answer, he nodded his head and grabbed the bottle before sitting in the comfortable chair in the corner. Harry brought him the baby and stood beside him, silently watching for a few minutes. After Teddy was burped and quiet again, Remus laid him back in his cot and followed Harry out of the room. 

They walked to the sitting room on the same floor in companionable silence. Once sitting next to each other on a sofa, Harry looked to Remus. “Hey. Are you okay?” Remus started to open his mouth and reply that yes, everything was just great, when he thought better of it and told his would-be godchild the truth. 

”No. Nothing has been all-right in a while.” 

“I know what you mean, Remus. All of it is … just too much. I’m not sure … “He trailed off, his voice getting softer with each word. “You’re not … you’re not thing about-” Remus was cut off by Harry’s firm voice before he could finish what he was going to insinuate. “NO. No, Remus. I wouldn’t. You and Teddy, you need me. Actually, I think we all need each other.” 

Remus was shocked into silence because of how true it was. After the battle, Harry had come with Remus, mostly to be able to mourn in peace, away from nosy reporters and Ministry officials who wanted way too much from Harry, way too soon. He had helped take care of Teddy, and Remus, too, to some degree. They had come to rely on each other in the last few months. 

After realizing how cramped it was in the cottage where Remus and Tonks had been hiding, they had packed up and went to Grimmauld Place in London. Kreature had disappeared and no one had gone to look for him, not caring if he was alive or not. After some heavy charm work and elbow grease, the house as presentable and less gloomy. However, the memories stayed, and nothing but time would wash them away. 

Remus was floored by how mature Harry was being- he had suffered his own losses in that war, his wounds were still as fresh as his own. He needed to stop acting like a child. Harry needed him to step up his game and take charge for once. 

“Harry, I am so sorry. I’ve pushed all of this on you and you’re only a child. You’ve been raising my son more than I have, for Gods’ sake! You suffered losses too – he died the same night as Tonks!” Remus continued on until Harry cut him off. He said that of course he was taking care of Teddy- that’s what godparents were for! He wasn’t quite ready to talk about his loss yet. The Weasley’s had invited him over many times, but he couldn’t bare to look at them yet, after all, it was his fault one of their sons was dead! How could they not see it?

They continued talking into the early morning (not much of an accomplishment, seeing that Teddy’s feeding had been at three), only going to bed once Teddy had been fed again at six. Around noon, when Remus woke up again, he had a clearer head and a half-formed plan in his mind. It would take some planning, but he could pull it off. Harry and Teddy needed to come first, and he was just starting to realize that. With a smile on his face, he went downstairs to the kitchen to find his boys. 

ooo

 

This is chapter 1 of BoA. Please review if you liked it- I’m not sure if I should continue. The story gets better from here and picks up quick. Moving, names, other s- *Author said too much already*


	2. Preperations

Bane of Anguish

Chapter 2

 

* * *

 

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. These belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer, respectively. Do not sue, because I do not own. I own a Toshiba laptop and a cat who loves to bite me. Ironically, she is named Mouse.

 

* * *

 

Remus woke up late the next morning. The sun was shining through the curtains and leaving beams on his face. It was impossible to sleep any longer. He got out of bed and decided to skip a shower for now, as all new parents are prone to do from time to time.

He realized that he needed to go check on the boys and crept silently into Teddy’s room. There in the rocking chair was Harry with the baby in his arms, both asleep. Remus cast a non-verbal _accio_ to summon his camera. He quickly snapped a picture and put the camera on a side table before waking Harry. He made sure Harry was aware of his surroundings before going downstairs to make them some food.

Although it was past noon, he felt that eggs and bacon would be a suitable meal. After all, there was no one there to judge him. He felt a pang of sorrow at that thought, because they were--well and truly-- _alone_ now. His sadness was soon overpowered by a different emotion- nervousness.

He needed to prepare for the talk with Harry he would have after breakfast. No, not _the talk_ , but a serious matter just the same. He couldn’t stand to be shut up in this house any longer. The memories were too strong, and the constant reminders were not good for either of their health. He needed to get out. _They_ needed to get out. He liked the sound of it. _They._ He had a family. Not that Tonks and his baby hadn’t been enough, because they had been. But he needed one _now_ , and this one was _his_.

Remus was practically glowing from his train of thought, and didn’t notice when Harry came downstairs and entered the kitchen. He was shocked out of his thoughts by the slam of the saloon doors, which thankfully hadn’t scared Teddy. He was a good baby, especially for a three-month old.

Harry placed Teddy in his high chair (in the reclined position) and went to serve himself some food. “Thanks, Remus. This looks great!” He complimented. He sat at the bar area and silently ate his meal with Remus. He was glad that he made Harry smile for the first time in a while. When they had finished eating, they banished their dishes to the sink to take care of later. Remus spoke up and asked Harry to accompany him to the sitting room on the main floor. They walked in companionable silence and sat next to each other on the couch with Teddy between them.

* * *

 

“Are you sure, Remus? I mean, this was Sirius’ house and I know that you are kind of attached, I am too.”

“Yes. It’s time to let go and move on, Cub. For both of us. _And_ , I have a plan.” Remus had a superior smirk on his face. “A Marauder _always_ has a plan. Remember that.”

Remus went on to explain that he’d been looking into properties in America. He had found plenty of real estates that would fit their needs quite well. The problem was, most were near magical communities. They were planning on avoiding those as much as possible, only going for necessities, and under a glamour.

“Argh! All of these houses are great, but look!  There are only three far away enough from Wizards to be safe.” Harry was not too pleased, a feeling shared by Remus. “I don’t want to live in New Mexico. It’s too dry and brown. Florida is not much better, to many marshes and overgrown greenery. Not to mention the large predators. I saw a show on the telly a couple of years ago, those animals are gruesome!” You could hear the slight awe in his voice as he described what he had seen. Hell, it sounded like the Raccoons were viscous, too!

“Well, Cub, that leaves one option. I’m not sure how much better it is, though.”

“Okay, where is it?” Remus checked the paper again before answering. “Forks, Washington. Says here, it’s the wettest place in the continental U.S.” Remus didn’t care much for rain and damp temperatures, but he would do almost anything to please the boy – _man-_ who he thought of as another son.

“I don’t mind the cold and wet too much, seeing as that describes my cupboard. It’s not that bad. It only really sucks when you’re stuck outside in a storm all night.” Harry shrugged. Remus had to hold back his rage at what those horrible people had done to his child. _Albus had been a good mentor and strategist,_ Remus mused, _but he royally screwed up when it comes to Harry Potter._

Remus shook himself out of his thoughts for the second time that day. “It’s decided, then. I’ll go make some phone calls.” Remus left Teddy in the capable hands of Harry, thanking God for bringing them together again.

* * *

 

Three days later, most of the belongings that they were bringing with them were already packed. Using the Black money that they had been left by Sirius, they paid for the new house. They weren’t going to sell Grimmauld Place, it was the ancestral home of the blacks and besides, they didn’t need money from the dale to move.

Remus walked into Harry’s room to see the teen sitting on his bed, facing away from the door. As he got closer, he could see that harry was crying, tears streaming down his face. He sat down beside him, and was shocked when Harry through his arms around Remus and sobbed into his shirt. He asked what was wrong, and was shocked by the answer. He really should have clarified some things earlier.

“Are you sure you want me to come with you? It was my fault Sirius died. And, if I hadn’t taken so long at the battle, Tonks would still be alive! How can you not hate me? I’ll understand if you want to go alone, with just Teddy. Why would you want a grown orphan following you around?” Harry’s speech was broken by his sobbing and hiccoughing, but still recognizable.

“Harry, I want you to come. You’re Teddy’s Godfather, for Christ’s sake! Get this through your head, Harry James, you are like a son to me. You _are_ another son to me. All though not legally, James and Lily made me your Godfather as well. We’re a family. I’m not going to leave you. So please, don’t leave me either. We’re family.” Remus said all of this in a firm voice, not letting go of Harry, just looking into his eyes.

He had gotten through to him, he could tell. There was a light in his eyes that hadn’t been there before. If he had known how much would mean to Harry, Remus would have had this talk long ago.

 

 

* * *

There it is! Chapter 2! Thank you all for your support, it’s the reason I decided to continue this fic. Until you write your own stories, you will never know how much every single review/favorite/follow means. Thank you!


	3. Moving

 

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own either Harry Potter or Twilight. Talk to J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyer about that, sorry. Again, not mine.

I really should be doing my pre-cal homework, but I don’t understand it anyway. Pretty bad for someone planning to be a math-major next year, huh?

The song in this chapter is _Lullaby_ by _the Remus Lupins_. Check it out on YouTube, it’s beautiful. (I don’t own this, either.)

You can find the house on google of Zillow (recommended). The address is 1171 Big Pine Way, Forks, WA 98331. I changed a few details.

**_Note:_** Set in 2005. Wikipedia, Facebook, Gmail, YouTube, Yelp, Myspace, and WordPress are just becoming available.

 

* * *

 

Remus finished folding his clothes and putting them in his trunk and went to Teddy’s room. He saw him lying in his cot, squirming all over the place. He picked up his child and moved to the rocking chair, singing him back to sleep.

_Oh my dearest Teddy boy_  
_You assured me never-ending joy, oh boy_  
 _Close your eyes don't watch the sky_  
 _Fall asleep to this lullaby, my boy_

Teddy had stopped squirming, and was now focusing his amber eyes on his father.

_When you wake I will be there_  
_To make sure life is more than fair, oh boy_  
 _You stand as a reminder of_  
 _The victory of true love, my boy_  
  
_Oh, sleep you well_  
 _Oh, sleep you well_

Remus had a beautiful singing voice, many people had commented on it. Harry, especially, liked to hear him sing Teddy to sleep.

_Oh my little perfect son_  
_Can't understand what you have done for me_  
 _You showed me what my life was worth_  
 _Changed every colour with your birth, my boy_  
  
_From many years from now you'll hear this song_  
 _No I'm next to you,_  
 _No I'm never gone,_  
 _Oh boy_

Remus was getting caught up in emotion in these bars. He would love his son – _sons_ \- forever.

_You are you I'm fighting for_  
_So let them come_  
 _To our door_  
 _I'll stand_  
  
_Oh, sleep you well_  
 _Oh, sleep you well..._

Teddy had fallen asleep by this point. Remus gently placed him back in his cot and left to finish his packing.

Harry levitated his trunk down the stairs and put it with the rest of their belongings. Most, if not all, of the furniture would be stating in the house. Only Teddy’s chair and the troll leg umbrella stand (purely for sentimental reasons) would be coming with them. They would shrink everything before they left.

He went around the house and made sure he had packed everything. He made sure to stop by Sirius’ room and sat on his bed for a while, lost in memories. The bikini-clad women were still permanently stuck to the wall, as they would likely stay for many more years. Harry left and walked through the rest of the floors in Number 12. Satisfied with their work, he left to inform Remus.

* * *

 

“Ready to go?” Remus asked.

“Yes. I checked everywhere and made sure we have everything.” Harry was ready to get out of Grimmauld Place. The bad memories far outweighed the good ones, and that weight was dragging him down.

Remus shrank the trunks and boxes, sticking them in his pocket. Harry grabbed Teddy and kissed his light-brown hair, identical to Remus’. He got his eye shape and lips from Tonks, and that was about it.

Remus produced a portkey from his pocket and held it out in Harry’s direction.

* * *

 

“Go on, take it.” Remus urged. Harry wrapped a hand around the baby bib and held on tight while Remus incanted _portus_ on it and they were whisked away. They were leaving England for the useable future, and he hadn’t been this happy in a long time.

* * *

 

They landed on a circler gravel driveway, right in front of two tall trees. Harry couldn’t believe his eyes.  The house in front of him was beautiful. Dark teal pillars held up a wood-paneled home on a secluded lot. He could see more buildings on the grounds, but focused on the house. He opened the front door walked around the ground floor.

He located the kitchen and put Teddy in his highchair after Remus removed the shrinking charm on it. With Teddy out of his way, he noticed the bright red of the cabinets and the twin sinks in a matching color, which were like serving bowls placed under a faucet. He helped separate the belongings into piles, depending on who each item belonged to. Remus took a tour with Harry, discovering where each room was. There were three bedrooms and three baths in total. One of each were on the second floor, the other two downstairs.

Remus told Harry to take the upstairs, saying he could decorate it however he wanted. Harry’s bedroom was attached to a pseudo-living room that looked like an attic room, with slanted walls. They figured they would treat it as an all-purpose room. A television and couch would be there, along with whatever they wanted, really.

Harry laid his trunks and bags against the bedroom wall and went down the stairs. He helped Remus transfigure temporary beds, cots, and tables, until they could go buy their own the next day.

Harry, who hadn’t looked at the housing papers too thoroughly, listened as Remus explained that there were four small cabins around the property, a detached garage (separate from the attached one) and a gazebo.  Their property also had a fenced-in area, presumably for livestock. The property was approximately five acres, and the house was just shy of two-thousand square feet.  

Harry and Remus couldn’t have been any happier. They had a secluded piece of land and a family. They loved the house -even though it was a little old- and couldn’t wait to have to have it decorated.

* * *

 

Harry woke and took a shower before getting dressed. He went downstairs to see if anyone else was awake, and was surprised to see Remus still asleep, he was usually an early riser. Harry blushed as memories from last night came back to him.

_He was jerked awake as Remus shook him_. _He opened his eyes to see Remus sitting on his bed, his eyes wide._

_“You were screaming, are you okay?” Remus asked, panicking slightly._

_“Yeah, I just had a nightmare. Sorry. I was going to wait until I had a real bed to put up my silencing charm. I didn’t think that…” Harry trailed off, and Remus looked horrified. ” Harry trailed off, and Remus looked horrified._

_”You’ve… you’ve been having night-terrors and haven’t said anything to me? I’m trying to protect you, help you, how could I have not noticed?” Remus was severely disappointed in himself. Had he been so far in his own grief that he had neglected to take care, of Harry, his Cub, his other child?_

_“It’s okay, Remus. You’re here now. You were there third year. You’ve already done so much for me these past months. Thank you…” Harry trailed off as he was getting close to drifting back to sleep._

_“No problem, son. I’ll be here from now on.” Remus vowed._

_“Good night, Dad.” Harry whispered, not realizing what he said, before falling asleep._

His cheeks still bright red, Harry went to find his godfather and godson, who was really more of a baby brother. He peeked into Remus’ bedroom and saw him still asleep, blankets thrown all around the bed. He was a really restless sleeper.

He walked down the hall and saw that Teddy was lying in his cot, staring at the mobile. He had one hand reaching towards it, as if he could grab the starts hanging from it.

He took Teddy into the bathroom and bathed him before dressing him in a warm onesie. It was late July, but he had read that the mornings could be a little chilly. Satisfied that Teddy was ready for the day, Harry took him into the kitchen and went about making breakfast. It was ten in the morning, and he wanted pancakes. He went about opening the boxes and finding the kitchen utensils and pans. He still did most things the muggle way of pure habit. He wasn’t used to using magic during the summer.

While keeping a watchful eye on Teddy, Harry cooked a dozen pancakes and some sausage. Being a werewolf, Remus ate a lot more food than an average person. As he was putting the platters on the table, he heard footsteps behind him. Harry tried to hide his blush but was failing. Luckily, Remus was too busy yawning. Remus bid him a good morning and Harry returned the sentiment.

Five minutes into their food, Harry couldn’t hold his tongue anymore. “I’m sorry!” he blurted out.

“For what?” Remus was confused. Harry hadn’t done anything, had he? Teddy was fine, and the house was still standing.

“For last night.” Remus could see the shame on Harry’s face, and had a puzzled expression. Harry didn’t look up, feeling horrible for making Remus feel awkward last night _. Remus wasn’t his father and wouldn’t appreciate being referred to as much,_ Harry told himself.

“Harry, nightmares are nothing to be ashamed of. I have them too, sometimes.” Remus admitted.

“Not that! Well, that too, I suppose. I’m sorry for, _you know_ , calling you _Dad_.” Harry whispered the last word, scared of repeating it. No one had wanted him after his parents died. No one.

“If you’re not comfortable calling me that, I understand. I would be honored to be your father, Harry. But, you are already another son to me.” Remus continued in a firm voice. “You don’t need to apologize for that. I love you, and we are a family. Now,” Remus started, “We need to talk about these nightmares.”

Harry swallowed his last bite of food, forcing it down his throat. He looked down, not looking forward to this conversation.

* * *

 

Remus had bought a car, as they were trying to fit in with the muggles when they had to interact with them. It was a nice silver car, not too flashy. Harry buckled Teddy into his seat and got in the front, waiting for Remus to talk them to town. When they had passed through Forks, Harry asked where they were going. Remus answered, saying that there wasn’t many shops in Forks, so they were going to the next town over, Port Angeles.

Almost an hour later, they exited the car and entered a strip mall. They first went into a furniture store and purchased everything from beds, to tables, to couches. A moving truck would deliver it to their home later that day. They went into Target and bought appliances that they needed (i.e. washer and dryer) and header to the mall, proper. Harry and Remus bought new wardrobes for themselves and for Teddy. For the most part, Harry tried to stay away from the pre-ripped jeans and Hollister. The perfume gave him a headache and it was very dark in there. Satisfied with their purchases, they headed home and waited for the truck. Once everything was unloaded, they used magic to put everything away. They were already exhausted, and it was only five o’clock.

* * *

 

After lunch the next day, Remus brought up some important questions.

“Do you want to go to a muggle high school? You haven’t gone to Hogwarts for your seventh year, so we can’t get you forged papers from the Ministry saying you have a high school diploma. Not that I want to contact them, we’re trying to lie low.  Anyways, you’ll need that if you want to go to a college.” Remus further explained how the whole process worked, but also told him that, he wasn’t pressuring him to do anything. HE could just stay at home, if he wanted.

“I need some time to figure it out, I’m not sure yet.” Harry told him. His eighteenth birthday was two days away, he would have more options then.

“Understandable. Also, we need to create a backstory.” They tossed around a few ideas until it was late. They would figure it out another time.

* * *

 

Wow! On FFn I have: 7 reviews, 16 favs, and 32 views. To those of you leaving reviews—I. Love. You.

On AO3 I have: 2 comments, 11 kudos, and 2 bookmarks.

I’d like to give you all a great big THANK YOU!!!

You are seriously the reason I keep writing. :)

 


	4. It Begins

Bane of Anguish

Chapter 4

~~*0*0*~~

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Harry Potter or Twilight. They are the property of J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer, respectively. How I wish they were mine…

Thanks for the favorites and follows, guys. You rock!

~~*0*0*~~

“Harry, wake up!”

He blinked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. While Remus was an early riser, he usually didn’t wake up at six-thirty on a weekend. Something must be wrong.

“What’s wrong?” He questioned, reaching for his wand. He could see that Remus was holding Teddy, not preparing for a battle. This confused him even more.

“Happy Birthday!” We greeted warmly, ignoring Harry’s question.

“Wha-? Oh.” Realization came to Harry as he remembered staying up until midnight, counting down until his birthday, his yearly tradition. He was eighteen now. That didn’t explain why he was being woke at sunrise.

“Come on! We have a lot to do today. What do you want for breakfast? Anything special you want to do today? We could …” Remus continued to ramble on about possible plans for their day. When he finally stopped for a breath, Harry told him that he just wanted to stay at the house and spend time with their family.

Remus got busy making pancakes. These were not ordinary pancakes, though. Oh, no. They had red food dye in them and were covered in a melted icing-like syrup, covered in sprinkles.

“What are these?” Harry was confused about that exactly he was eating. It looked good, though.

“Birthday pancakes. I thought that was obvious.” His tone clearly stated that Remus thought it _was_ obvious. Harry shrugged and ate his pancakes. They were marvelous. They even got Teddy to try a tiny bite.

Wizards were actually different from muggles, when you looked past their humanoid bodies. For one, wizards’ (and witches’) bodies could mature faster. The most notable instance was with babies. Teddy, three months old, could eat solid food already and was making noises resembling words- almost. This is around the time when babies start to show their magic, not that Teddy had done any, yet. Remus was looking forward to that.

~~*0*0*~~

“Remus!” Harry came running out of the living room, yelling quite loud. He startled Remus, who was setting up the office.

“Harry? What is it? What’s wrong?” It wasn’t like Harry to carry on this way.

“Teddy. Come look. Quick!” That got his attention, and they both took off towards the living room. When he got there, he could see Teddy lying on a blanket on the floor. That wasn’t the strange part.

Teddy looked at Remus and giggled. His hair was an inky black, like Harry’s. His eyes were matching too, a vivid emerald green. When Teddy saw his father, he changed his appearance back to normal, which, coincidentally, matched Remus’.

“See! He did it again!” Harry wasn’t sure what was going on. This wasn’t like any accidental magic he had heard of. Even he couldn’t do that- he had only ever grown his hair out in emotional distress once, as a child (thank you, Aunt Petunia).

Remus calmed down and explained that it was about the time for Teddy to show some magic- but this wasn’t just any magic. Teddy was going to be a metamorphmagus, just like his mother. Harry bent down and picked up his brother.

“Wanted to give me a present, huh? Thank you, Teddy.” Harry rubbed his nose on Teddy’s, giving him an Eskimo kiss, while using baby talk. Harry was a sucker for his godson.

~~*0*0*~~

Harry and Remus decided to go on a walk through the woods on their property. Remus had a fabric sling that he used to carry Teddy in when a stroller wouldn’t work. They were walking through a heavily-wooded area when Remus stopped and froze.

“Remus? What’s wrong?” He snapped out of it and bared his teeth very slightly.

“There are werewolves here, Harry. I can smell them.” Harry felt a flash of fear go through him, but not for himself. No, they could hurt Teddy. They continued back to the house, nearly silent.

~~*0*0*~~

“Have you decided yet?” Remus was met with silence.

“Harry?”

“What?!”

“I asked if you’ve decided yet. About high school.” He added the last bit on after being on the receiving end of a blank stare.

“I guess I gave to, don’t I? If I want a job besides flipping burgers, that is. I’m really not looking forward to it, though. Primary school was horrible.” Harry gave a slight shudder at the memories.

“Okay, then. Shopping. We need to go shopping for school. Only two weeks before the year begins, after all.” Harry wasn’t looking forward to more shopping. Last week had been enough, thank you very much.

Remus once again took them to the mall, this time to buy a backpack, school supplies, and more clothes, presentable ones for school. The problem was, what Remus and Harry thought of as ‘presentable’ was widely different from muggle teenagers. Even the muggleborns at Hogwarts, who wore muggle clothing on the weekends, didn’t look this… well, _trashy._

Ripped jeans, crop tops, too-small tee shirts, the deal. Rather than go for the jeans that would sag to his knees, Harry went for the jeans that had minimal holes and shirts that actually fit. He also picked out a lot of khakis and dress pants, very similar to his Hogwarts uniforms. He also found some button-up collared shirts that he liked.

Although he wasn’t happy about going back to muggle school, _high school_ no less, he was glad he wouldn’t look as waifish as he had in primary school. That popped another question in his mind.

“Remus? What is our backstory going to be?” Remus looked slightly embarrassed, or maybe nervous, but answered anyway.

“Well, I was looking into the legality of it, and you can be adopted over the age of eighteen. You’re already like a son to me, and no matter what you decide, that won’t change. But, I was wondering if you would like to-“

“Yes! I mean, are you sure?” Remus stopped Harry from making a fool of himself and cut him off.

“Yes. If you consent, I will adopt you. You don’t have to change your name, or anything like that.” Harry was ecstatic. He was going to have a (legal) family. He started thinking, and decided that changing his name would be a good idea. No one would find him here. Even if they _did_ look in America, there would be no Harry Potter to find. And, he really wanted to be as connected to his family as possible.

“Would … would it be alright if I took your name? Became Harry James Potter Lupin? Potter could be my second middle name. I like the idea of being a Lupin, and no one would guess that Harold Lupin in America is Harry Potter from the UK.

Remus was in shock. Harry wanted to be a Lupin, wanted to be a part of his life forever.

“Yes!” Remus ran to Harry and hugged him tight, tears leaking out of his eyes. Harry had one more ace up his sleeve however.

“Does this mean I can call you Dad now?” Although whispered, Remus heard it clearly and held him that much tighter.

“Yes, my child. _Yes._ ”

~~*0*0*~~

They had separated and finished their conversation. Harry signed the papers without a second thought, not nervous in the slightest. It was decided that Remus and his two sons had moved from Wales. If anyone pried, they would learn that the rest of their family had died and they wanted a fresh start. Sadly, it was not a made-up story.

Teddy also had to be registered with the muggle authorities, and so, Edward Remus Lupin was an American citizen, born in Lawrence, Kansas. Obviously, all the paperwork was forged.

Teddy kept them busy the next two weeks, and suddenly, it was time to start school. Harry woke up early and took a shower, then tended to Teddy. He grabbed his book bag and went downstairs to eat a bowl of cereal, some American brand called _Froot Loops._ He wondered why the loops were different colours, they all tasted the same.

Harry secured his wand holster, a gift from Remus, to the inside of his left arm and cast a muggle-repelling and a notice-me-not charm on it. Surprisingly, Remus had bought Harry a car, too, a 2005 Ford Mustang, in red. He said Harry needed an American car, and that was about as American as you can get. After all, what was the point in being a billionaire, if you couldn’t indulge yourself?

Harry made sure his RAZR cell phone was in his pocket (so he could contact Remus and fit in- although he wasn’t sure if he wanted to). Remus pulled out a shell necklace, one of the circular ones that is white that all the surfers wear, and put it around Harry’s neck before he could protest. He glared at his Dad and asked what that was for.

“It’s all the rage around here, son, don’t you want to be cool?” Remus winked at him as he said that, letting him know he was kidding. Still, Harry kept it on anyway, and made his way towards his car. No one had to know where it came from anyway, right?

~~*0*0*~~

How unprofessional would it be to ask for reviews? (After all, I know you want to see his first day at Forks High, right? A little encouragement wouldn't go amiss.)


	5. First Day

Bane of Anguish

Chapter 5

~~*0*0*~~

**Disclaimer:** I think by now we all know that I don’t own these books. Too bad. The plot is all mine, though.

~~*0*0*~~

Harry unlocked his car and started the engine. Since he didn’t have to take the bus, he didn’t have to leave until 7:50. He made it to Forks High School at 8:00 (due to his driving “skills”) and made his way into the front office. It was a separate building, similar to how the rest of the school was structured, he found out. The school was a collection of small brick buildings on a lot, next to the road. _Not the smartest idea around all of these kids,_ he thought.

The secretary had him fill out a small pile of paperwork before he could get his schedule. He had to write his full name on no less than ten sheets of paper, all in different pastel colors. He finally had everything filled out and signed, seeing as he could sign his own papers due to his adult status. He gave the stack to the secretary, Ms. Cope. She had light brown eyes that somehow clashed with her bright red hair that ended right above her shoulders. It was strange for someone _her age_ to have that style. She had to fifty, at the least.

The tardy bell would ring at 8:30, so he had about ten minutes to make his way to first block. He would have six blocks a day, with lunch falling between the third and fourth. He consulted his schedule and made his way towards building three, trying to find the right numbers on the matching maroon buildings. He opened the door and walked into the classroom, heading for the teachers desk. There were a few students already in the room, and they stared at him as he made his way towards the front of the room, whispering amongst themselves.

“Mr. Masen?” He questioned, tapping the teacher on the shoulder.

“Yes?” He didn’t look up from his paperwork.

“My name is Harry Lupin, I’m new here?” It came out as a question, he was really out of his comfort zone, here.

“Oh, yes! I trust you have the paper for me to sign?” Harry complies and handed it to the middle aged man, wanting to hurry this along. After it had been signed and dated, Harry was told to take a seat anywhere in the room. He chose a desk in the back, on the opposite side of the room from the door. He didn’t have many supplies, senior year was supposed to be the easiest, after all. Nonetheless, he pulled out a pen and a spiral notebook, laying them on his desk. By now, the rest of the class was seated, some staring at the new kid.

“Hey, I’m Mike.” A blonde boy with light blue eyes greeted Harry. He got déjà vu of meeting Malfoy.

“Harry.” It didn’t hurt to be polite, he didn’t want to make a hasty decision, anyway.

 Mike looked at him for a minute and decided that he wasn’t going to start a conversation.

“Where are you from? You sound English.” _Wow, Mike, how original._

“I’m British, actually.” The conversation continued like this for a while, Mike asking dumb or unoriginal questions, and Harry answering him (with sarcasm that he didn’t seem to understand). Finally, Mr. Masen started his introduction to English IV, stalling Mikes’ questions. A few other kids introduced themselves to him, including Angela, Jessica, and Eric. He had Government next, thankfully without the annoying teens, and Angela offered to walk him to building six, as it was on her way.

Second and third were much the same; Mr. Jefferson and Mr. Varner –the Trig teacher- signed his paper and gave him a seat before starting class. Angela walked him from Spanish class with Mrs. Goff –he wasn’t going to be passing anytime soon- to lunch. They bought their food and sat at a table with the other kids Harry had met earlier that day.

Harry looked around and saw a table with three lightly-tanned teens sitting down. They looked youthful, but not exactly young. They could be seventeen or twenty five, similar to how Remus looked in pictures from his last school years and early adult life. There was something strange about them…

“Who are they?” Harry whispered this to Angela, but Jessica, who was always trying to get his attention, heard him. She took the chance to talk to Harry, but blew it.

“Them? They’re the Cullen’s. Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Alice and Jasper are, _you know_ , dating. They’re all related though. Like, that’s so _gross,_ even if they are adopted!” Jessica spat the last word like poison, getting Harry riled up.

“What’s wrong with being adopted?” You could hear the anger in Harry’s voice.

“Nothing, I guess. I mean, it’s nice of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen to do that, and all.” She tried to backpedal, seeing Harry’s expression.

“Good, because _I’m_ adopted, too.” Jessica knew she was in deep shit now. Harry turned slightly and saw the three Cullen’s looking at him, almost like they had heard the whole conversation. Impossible, though … right?

Jessica looked around desperately, trying to find something else to talk about.

“Look over there, see?” She pointed to a table in the corner, with just one boy sitting at it.

“That’s Seth Clearwater. He’s always sitting alone, I don’t think he had many friends. He misses school a lot, too. He looks sick all the time, just look at his skin tone!” She was indeed right. Seth looked like he had naturally tan or dark skin, but it had a paleness to it, like the vibrancy of his skin tone was being sucked out. Nonetheless, he looked beautiful. _Too_ beautiful. Even from the distance Harry could tell that he had large doe eyes with an amber color to them. He was slim but muscular, just the right balance. He was tall, too, reaching maybe 6’ to Harry’s 5’7”. Just the right height to …

He needed to snap out of. He could hear Jessica, or ‘Jess’ as she preferred, rambling on about another poor soul and pretended to listen. Something strange was going on, he needed to talk to his Dad soon, right after school, hopefully.

The bell rang and he made his way to Biology II, building two. Mr. Banner followed the same boring routine as all of the other teachers and added him to the seating chart. The Cullen boy, _Edward_ Harry thought it was, sat beside him and struck up a conversation. They talked about how his boarding school in Scotland was different from American public schools, and what they liked or didn’t. Edward, it turned out, would be a great friend.

~~*0*0*~~

Harry got out of gym and quickly made his way to his car, trying to beat the rush. He needed to get home and talk to Remus. He started his car and pulled out of the parking lot, taking a turn quickly and continuing down the road, trying to make it home.

Harry opened the front door and went to find Remus, who was in the office working on his books. He needed to send them off to get published soon. He authored a series of school books, mostly for Defense Against the Dark Arts, which were going to be used for Hogwarts. Some of his previous books had been listed for his fifth and sixth years.

Harry paused for a second to pick up Teddy and then continued walking until he was in front of the desk. He opened his mouth and spoke at the same time as Remus.

“We need to talk. There’s z problem.”

“Why do you smell like other creatures?” Their questions overlapped each other, and they just stared.

“Dad, something’s not right at school.” They were in for one hell of a ride.

~~*0*0*~~

Did anyone see *that* coming?? Do you even know what’s going on?? I DID say there would be vampires and werewolves, but …


	6. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My pen name has changed to "NeedlesslyComplicated"  
> Yes, it was "MyDaddyisSnape" but I changed it.

[Cover Photo for Bane of Anguish ](http://postimg.org/image/xkp2ufx7v/)

 

Bane of Anguish

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. I really really really wish I did, though.

* * *

 

 

"Harry?" Remus questioned. He had a look of panic on his face. For a good reason too- Harry  never acted this way.

"There's some kids at school, Dad. They ... They're different. They ... are not human. I'm not sure what they are, though."

Remus regained his composure. He had to figure what was wrong, not panic.

“Different how?” He questioned.

“Well, the Cullens, they are tan, really athletic looking. When I was talking to Jess, they seemed to have heard what we were saying. But they were across the room, that’s not possible, right?”

_Super-strong hearing._ Remus filed that away for later. “What else?”

“A boy named Seth, he’s really pale, but look like he shouldn’t. He has amber colored eyes and apparently skips a lot of school.”

_A different creature. Pale, amber eyes, and avoids humans a large part of the time._

Harry just looked at his dads’ face while was thinking, not liking the look in his eyes.

“Dad, what I smelled in the woods, could it have been either one of them? Come, we have a lot to figure out.”

 

* * *

 

 

Edward, Alice, and Jasper left school as fast as they could, in a rush to get home. Their adoptive father, Carlisle, was supposed to be off work today from the Hospital, and his wife, Esme, worked from home. The new boy- _Harold Lupin, they heard_ \- was different. Not _this celebrity doesn’t wear deodorant_ different, but _he could be non-human and therefore a danger to us_ different. And different wasn’t good. The vampires in Forks were a good example.

They walked, more like jogged, into their home near Lapush. Their parents were in the living room, watching a movie, but they paused it when the kids came rushing in. When the doctor was their faces, he knew something was wrong.

“Dad,” Edward began, “something’s not right at school.”

They sat down to explain, and Carlisle knew, _he just knew,_ that they were in for one hell of a ride.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry and Remus were walking through the woods behind their house, enjoying a rare quiet moment. Teddy was sleeping in his room, a charm making sure he was safe and alerting Remus of his status.

“I have a few ideas.” Remus finally said, breaking the silence. Harry looked pensive.

“And those are?” Harry asked.

“The Clearwater boy sounds like a vampire, one who was a muggle before being turned. You see, there are two species of vampire. Some are turned from muggles, and some from wizards. The Muggle-turned can be broken down into two groups …” he trailed off, realizing he has gone into Professor-mode.

“Sorry, old habits.” Remus apologized with a wry grin. Harry had actually been interested in the speech, but went along with Remus to move the conversation to the other group of kids.

“And the others? They almost sound like werewolves, like in that novel Hermione showed me in sixth year. What was is name, Jack White? I think that’s it. But real werewolves are, well, _you._ ” Harry put his head down with the last statement, not wanting to see if his dad was hurt or offended by his statement.

“How much do you know about werewolves, Harry?” So Harry named off the characteristics Snape had taught them in third year, and his observations of Remus.

“Yes, that is all true. But, did you know about the other werewolves? The ones fabled to exist, as no wizard has seen them in over three hundred years? Like with vampires, there are thought to be two groups- wizard and muggle. As I am a wizard, the curse reacts badly with my magic, making me turn only on the full moon, a night of great power. But with a muggle? I mean this nicely, but there is nothing special about their blood. Nothing protecting them for most of the month. Fortunately, they retain their human mind and can shift upon will. Well, they’re _fabled to,_ at least. As I said, no one has seen one.”

‘So, you think …?” Harry trailed off.

“Yes, they could be muggle-turned werewolves."

They were both quiet after that, thinking about the possibilities this could mean.

 

* * *

 

 

Remus threw his arm in front of Harry’s chest, preventing him from moving forward.

“Shhh.” He whispered. His ears twitched a little as he focused on their surroundings, listening for anything suspicious.

“Go.” He told harry. “Go, now. Go home and get Teddy. Keep yourselves safe.”

“Bu-” Remus cut him off.

“GO! NOW! I have this covered.” He ordered his eldest son, pulling out his wand.

As much as he hated running away from a fight, he obeyed his dad. He turned around and ran the opposite direction, back towards the house. He ran into the front door and locked it, putting up a _Colloportus_ as a precaution. He went through the kitchen and into Teddy’s room. He picked up the baby and held him close to his chest, facing the door way with his wand pointed in front of him.

 He had no idea how much he looked like his mother in that instant.

He stayed frozen like that for almost twenty minutes, thankfully Teddy slept on. He heard a rustle from behind the door and had a curse ready on his lips.

The door opened and-

_“Sectumsempra!”_

_“Protego!”_

The two spells were cast almost simultaneously, and Remus almost got spelled into three different pieces. His quick reflexes from teaching and living in squalor kept him alive. He relaxed when he saw that Harry was the one in his house and that he was holding his baby. He strode up to his sons and pulled them into a crushing embrace, not letting go for several minutes. When he released Harry, he was shaking. He grabbed Teddy and pulled Harry into a nearby chair.

“I was so scared.” He admitted. “I thought you were going to get hurt, or Teddy and I would.”

He got his breathing back under control and looked up at his father.

“What happened?”

“I simply protected my family, that’s all.” And he didn’t answer any more questions.

 

* * *

 

 

Seth ran back towards his house on the outskirts of Forks quicker than a car could go. He had to get back home soon, if he wanted his arm reattached.

He rushed in the door and found his sire, Sam, fixing the dining table. His sister, Leah, was watching him work, although it looked like she was admiring his form more than his handiwork. That was really gross. When she saw his state of disarray, she gasped, drawing Sam’s attention to himself.

It would be a painful process, Sam explained, but his venom could reattach his arm. Sam cursed his stupidity as he got to work. As he got the story from Seth, he started planning revenge. _It would be messy,_ he decided, _and painful. Very painful._

 

 

* * *

 

 

So, we got

a)      An angry vampire sire

b)      An angry werewolf father

c)      A curious werewolf family AND

d)      Three very confused families who are very under-informed

**_What a time to be alive._ **

*** Please look at the cover photo I made for this story. Link is at the top :)**

**IMPORTANT:** Should Harry end up with Seth? Should I bring in other HP characters? (Draco, Neville?)  Should he end up with someone else? (Read: Draco, Neville?)

 

You decide!


End file.
